Naruto's Promise of a lifetime at the Hinata Hot Springs
by Kilroy7087
Summary: Obito's ambition was carried out however a last minute super powered Rasenshuriken sends his plans down the drain however the outcome wasn't what anyone expected. read and find out what happens Crossover between Naruto and Love hina. Pairings Naruto and Naru, Keitaro and Mutsumi


**Naruto's Promise of lifetime at the Hinata hot Springs**

Finally he had succeeded. Obito had succeeded with his moon eye's plan. He was about to project his Tsukiyomi onto the moon when he felt a huge surge of chakra. Looking towards it he found Naruto charging a Rasenshuriken. However there was something different about this one. It was made using the Kyūbi's chakra and nature chakra and for some reason he did not want to find out what would happen when that jutsu hits him, so he decided to speed up projecting his Tsukiyomi onto the moon and that's when it happen. Just as he casted the genjutsu the Rasenshuriken collided with the weird tree thingy needed for the moon's eye plan and everything went white for everyone.

No the world didn't end nor was it destroyed. What happen was time was reversed. 16 years into the past to be exact to the night of the Kyūbi incident. The Shinigami god of death had noticed lives he had taken being returned to life and he wanted to know what the fuck was going on. You see the Shinigami was the god of death he's been know as many names, hades, Pluto, the grim reaper, just to name a few. Now when work he had done starts undoing itself he gets a little pissed however he becomes confused when he feels himself being summoned but by the same person 16 years ago. This really throws him off so he answers and finds Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki with an infant Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Now the god of death watched Naruto his entire life, to be honest when someone nearly dies nearly every year you kinda take an interest in them. Anyway he was told by kami to keep an eye on this one as he was the child of destiny and blah blah blah.

Shinigami had deduced that Naruto had caused an anomaly in the time space continuum throwing it in reverse for a random amount of years which just so happen to be to the night of his birth. Now Shinigami liked the brat, he **[Naruto]** did give him a lot of good souls which were no longer in his realm. He felt bad for the kid as now he was going to have to relive his shitty life. So Shinigami said fuck it. He had an idea.

So here was Minato and Kushina on their final stretch before the Shinigami took them for this plain and were ready for death when the death god appeared, So imagine their surprise to find that they were being healed especially from grave injuries, I mean the two of them just had the Kyūbi's claw through their torso yet they can clearly see the wounds being healed. So was their Chakra exhaustion especially seeing as Kushina had the Kyūbi's ripped from her and she used what chakra she had left to contain it with her chains and Minato had used all of his chakra to summon the Shinigami and have the Kyūbi's sealed. But here they were now in tip top shape as if nothing happened at all. They had the most hilarious looks of confusion on their faces and they heard a chuckle come from behind them. Turning around Minato and Kushina came face to face with the Shinigami himself.

"Shinigami-sama why is it we are not dead, I mean don't get me wrong we are thrilled to be able to raise our son now but with the way things were back there I was sure that we would be dead" Minato said.

"Well Namikaze I have watched your son for sixteen years and have seen his life and what he goes through and for all his troubles I am willing to give him a better shot at life. So here's what's going to happen you, your wife, and your son, Naruto here are going to sneak back to your clan compound and you're going to seal it into a scroll, next you and your family are going to be sent to a different reality where there's no shinobi and you can live in peace. You'll be free to do whatever you like. Just keep the use of chakra to yourselves" Shinigami said

Of course Minato and Kushina were thrilled to be able to live in peace one thought was bothering them "Shinigami-sama what about this world what will happen to it" Minato asked

"Well I will be taking the souls back that I have lost with the time reversal **[he told them about why he was losing the souls he collected that were returning to this plain]**. But I will also give those that were dealt a shit life to a better one." The death god replied.

"What about the bijū mainly Kyūbi who is still sealed inside Naruto" Kushina asked worried about how this will effect that and her son.

"Well this is my plan, Kurama which is the Kyūbi's real name, I shall unseal him however i will take his power and leave him as an ordinary fox however he will be as big as a Great Dane and he will live longer, roughly as long as Naruto will live which will be pretty long what with you Uzumakis being so stubborn when it comes to things like dying and giving up. I will also give you guys the ability to be able to understand the foxes language this way you can have loyal partners in your new life. Also any fox Kurama ends mating with will gain his increased height and longer life this way their kits will be the same. The other bijū will get the same deal and will be travelling with their jinchūriki." Shinigami said. He then got to work on releasing Kurama from the seal. With a flash of light the seal on Naruto's stomach disappeared. Now standing beside Naruto was a fox kit about the size of a female adult Labrador.

'I'm free at last' it said in a childlike voice

"Yes but as you can see you're no longer the Kyūbi no Kitsune your just a regular old fox and I even turned you back into a kit and took all the negative energy and emotions you have absorbed in your life away" Shinigami replied

_`Thank you Shinigami-sama`_ Kurama said. To be honest it never wanted to turn into an old hateful bastard so now he was free to do what he pleased and he wanted to live alongside Naruto. Yes cause Kyūbididn't actually have anything against the kid it wasn't his choice to have Kurama sealed in him

"Now I'm short on time so let's get this boat moving yeah oh and you student Rin Nohara will be waiting for you at your mansion" the Shinigami said. Minato and Kushina could only nod they had just witnessed the shinigami turning the mighty Kyūbi no Kitsune into a fox kit and then telling them one of Minato's student is alive again. So they did the only thing they can do, Kushina took Naruto into his arms and Minato took hold of his family and flashed to his home using his famed Hiraishin no jutsu **[Flying Thunder god technique]**. When they got their just as the Shinigami said there was Minato's student Rin however she looked her age as if she never had died.

"SENSEI" she said jumping and tackling her teacher in a hug "oh sensei I was so scared the last thing I remember was the Kiri Nin [mist ninja] taking me hostage" she continued crying. Before she died Rin was kidnapped during the final leg of the third shinobi war by Kiri nin who then sealed the Sanbi into her making her a chakra bomb she was to be returned to konoha where she would have gone off releasing the Sanbi and destroying the village however she sacrificed herself by running into Kakashi's chidori killing her before she reached the village.

"It's okay now Rin you're safe now" Minato told her trying to comfort her. Next he summoned a toad and told him to get Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi. The toad then disappeared and proceeded to do as ordered. It was then that Naruto decided to wake up as he started to cry. Kushina knew immediately it was because he was hungry and she started to breastfeed him. This was Rin finally decided to take notice of Kushina and Naruto.

"Sensei who are they" Rin asked

"Well that's Kushina, my wife and that is our son Naruto" Minato said with a proud smile "he was born tonight"

"Oh congratulations Sensei, he looks just like you" Rin said "Wait, why do you look older than before" she asked just now realizing that her sensei looked older

"Well you see Rin, it's been a year since you died" Minato said with a frown.

"What but how" Rin asked. Minato then explained how she died and she understood but she still can't get over the fact that she died. This was when Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi came in. Kakashi was shocked to see Rin in his sensei's house. Rin ran over to him and embraced him in a hug saying over and over how sorry she was for doing what she did. Kakashi just said it was alright and he was glad she was here now.

"Alright boy what is it that you needed us to come here for." Jiraiya asked.

"Well sensei this is gonna be hard to believe but" Minato said and he told Jiraiya about what happened. At this Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi and Rin were all stumped by that. They were given a chance at a peaceful life. After much deliberation everyone expressed how they should go for it. Especially to honor the Naruto who had given them this chance. When they decided on it Naruto was asleep again so they all decided to seal up the Namikaze estate and meet up with the Shinigami.

So they went back to where the sealing took place and saw Kurama and the Shinigami. The two saw the approaching parting and made themselves ready.

"Now the reality I'm going to send you too will be a little more technologically advance so, don't get too scared. Now your money should also be the same so don't fret about that" Shinigami said. Taking out a Scythe he swung it in a vertical slash ripping open a portal. Through it was familiar buildings but they could tell it was a whole new world.

**-Through the portal-**

Stepping through the portal they arrived in a place known as Hinata City, up in the mountains. The group travelled a bit before they find themselves in front of the Hinata Inn. Walking into the place they find it to be and exquisite hotel. The lobby was very welcoming and had a homey feel to it. Minato and Kushina went up to the front desk to see about some rooms. When they went up they were met by an elderly woman.

"Hello and welcome to the Hinata inn, how may I help you" she said

"Ah yes we would like the rent five rooms please" Minato asked "also would you happen to know where we could find supplies for a baby" he asked

"Ah yes well you should find a grocery store nearby" the eldery lady replied "by the way my name is Hina Urashima and I must say that is a very adorable child you have there"

"Arigato Urashima-san" Minato and Kushina said "and thank you for the rooms" Minato added

"No problem at all uhmm" she drifted of looking for a name

"I am Minato Namikaze and this is my Wife Kushina, and our child Naruto" Minato said

"Ah good, good now then Namikaze-san if you and your group would follow me I will show you to your rooms.

Mrs. Urashima then proceeded to bring them to their rooms, once there they thanked her once more and she went back to tending to the front desk. Rin had ask if she could stay in with Kakashi as she did not want to sleep alone ever again after finding out she had died. Kakashi was more than happy to let her, to be honest after losing her Kakashi had realized how much she meant to him and he found he had feelings for her so this was the least he could do. When everyone was settled they all crowded into Minato and Kushina's room, Minato, Jiraiya and Kakashi left to go explore and get the baby supplies. When they left the three women were left chatting amongst themselves.

**-With the men-**

Minato and the other two had found a clothes shop and thinking it would be a good idea to get some clothes to help them blend went inside. They got themselves jeans shoes shirts and what not, Minato would have to bring Kushina next time. Kakashi had to get an eye patch so as to hide his sharingan. Then Minato had some shadow clones survey the area, while Jiraiya, Kakashi and himself headed back to the inn.

**-Meanwhile with Kurama-**

Now some of you may be wondering what our good friend Kurama was at right now. Well you see the fox kit was currently looking around the Inn's grounds looking to see what was what and to see if there was anything of significance, on his travels he found an old annex that was curiously sealed like he was in Naruto before however he could feel some kind of energy coming from the building. Kurama filed that away as something to explore with Naruto later on in life.

Funny enough Kurama came across a few foxes on his travels however due to their natural ability to sense their surroundings for danger, and the clear sense of alpha coming from Kurama they didn't mess with him, they asked what he was doing around here and he said he was visiting with his human partners, before the other foxes could laugh he told them they were shinobi who specialized in ninja foxes. This had them running. Kurama was rolling on the floor laughing.

**-Back with Kushina, Naruto and Minato-**

Minato had just come back with the supplies needed. They had Naruto changed and put to bed. Minato then told Kushina about the city and everything he saw on his scouting adventure. He also told her about the perfect spot to place the compound which was near to the city but up in the mountains, there was a big plot of land unoccupied. He was planning on visiting the Mayor to see if he could buy the plot of land. Kushina agreed on that being a good idea. With that they retired for the night.

**-The following Morning-**

Downstairs in the Kitchen area of the Inn, Jiraiya and Tsunade were currently talking over what they had found out before they had went to see Minato. You see years ago the two old Sanin had a small fling after Tsunade's fiancé Dan's death. They had found out shortly after that Tsunade was pregnant with Jiraiya's child. However when the day came that the baby was born, the baby was unbeknownst to them was kidnapped by Danzo who wanted it for his root program he had taken the child and replaced it with another child that had died from complications, so the expectant mother Tsunade was told her child had died shortly after birth hence why she had originally left konoha. Little Minato however was saved from his fate when Danzo had lost him in a fight with some Iwa ninja and the baby was rescued by a young Sakumo Hatake, he brought the baby to the orphanage, their the orphanage gave little Minato the name they found on the bracelet that was around his tiny little wrist and took care of him and the rest was history.

However a couple of weeks before Obito's attack on Konoha, when Minato had to do a checkup before he became Hokage. They ran his Bloods and shockingly they found his DNA matched to Tsunade's. You the day of the attack before the shit had hit the fan Sarutobi had called his students to him as he had some joyous news for them, he had told them of Minato's story and how they just found that his DNA matched theirs. Tsunade and Jiraiya were planning on telling Minato that night when shit had hit the fan. If everything went the same what would have happened was that they would find their son dead and to add salt to the wound they would be told by the council that their Grandchild also died during the sealing process.

So here were two of the Legendary Sannin discussing how events played out and how they would have played out if things hadn't have gone the way they did.

"Maybe in this world my book might sell a little better, what do you think Hime **[Princess]**" Jiraiya asked. He didn't mention the fact about his other books he had in the works otherwise Tsunade just might kill him. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the old pervert.

"I was thinking how to break the news to Minato, of how we are his parents" Tsunade growled.

"Ah yes sorry hime completely forgot about that" Jiraiya said rubbing the back of his neck. "To be fair I think we should just come out and tell him the truth, see things like this you can't just tip toe through it and hope for the best, Remember I taught Minato so I know how he thinks, he was exactly me growing up, no parents just like me, and trust me when I say this hime if I was in his shoes, I wouldn't care why I never knew them just as long as I knew who my parents were I would be overjoyed, okay so let's just get this over with this way you can get to really being the over doting grandmother you know you want to be. You know I never really had put two and two together seeing as my last name is Namikaze, I just never really used it cause I was never sure that was my real last name, why did you use my last name when he was born anyway" He said smirking at the last part.

"-Sigh- fine you old pervert, so long as it shuts you up, and the reason why was because no one would know he was my son or yours for the same reason you just said" she said.

It was then that Minato, Kushina and little Naruto came in with a tiny Kurama trotting along behind them.

"Ohayo **[Good morning]** Sensei, Tsunade-same" Minato said

"Ohayo gaki" Jiraiya replied grinning.

"Ohayo Minato, Kushina, listen there is something we need to tell you, something we found out from sensei a while back." Tsunade said.

"Oh what is it Tsunade-sama" Kushina asked as she and Minato sat down.

"Well" she started as she went into detail about what Sarutobi told them about Minato's kidnapping and everything. When she finished telling him to say Minato was shocked was like saying Jiraiya was a run of the mill pervert

"So let me get this straight" Minato started as he went back over the facts "So that would make you my parents and Naruto's Grandparents" he finished, the two Sannin just nodded at this.

"that's amazing" he said as he fainted "Minato" came three cries from a concerned wife and parents.

**-Timeskip 4 years-**

In the past Four years everything was great for the Namikaze family. Jiraiya and Tsunade had gotten married finally after telling Minato of their relation to him. Minato was overjoyed to finally have his parents, because at least Naruto will grow up with a bigger family this time around. They had managed to purchase the plot of land in the hills that Minato had seen and they placed the sealed Namikaze house. It was very beautiful and fit right in with the surroundings.

A lot had happened in the four years. Jiraiya decided to give his books a shot with a local publisher, The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja was a bestseller, much to Jiraiya's surprise. He also submitted his other book Icha Icha Paradise, which also became a best seller but only amongst men, especially Kakashi.

Speaking of Kakashi, he and Rin had started dating a year after their reunion, they were only fourteen after all.

Two years after Naruto was born Kushina was expecting another child. And nine months later little Hikari was born, Like Naruto was exactly like his father, little Hikari was exactly like her mother, she had the same red hair and violet eyes as her mother, and she was daddy's little princess.

Naruto himself at four years old was a very adventurous boy. He would normally be found at the Hinata inn exploring the large hotel, he would always be found with his partner Kurama. He was only beginning to learn the shinobi ways but already he is flourishing in his studies, much to the amazement of his family. He had abnormally large chakra reserves, mostly due to being an Uzumaki, but also thanks to having Kurama sealed in him even though Kurama is out of the seal most of his chakra was given to Naruto. Speaking of chakra, Minato and Jiraiya had found that there was a family near enough to the Hinata district that uses an energy similar to Chakra. However they were a clan of exorcists, however they still kept their abilities a secret as they never knew what to expect.

But getting back to Naruto's training, his taijutsu were exceptional, his kenjutsu flawless, he hadn't started Ninjutsu however he was a prodigy in the field of Fūinjutsu, but that was expected as he was an Uzumaki and he was the son of the fourth hokage. His parents couldn't be any more proud.

Anyway today was a gorgeous day and we find Naruto and Kurama again at the Hinata Inn only today he was playing with the owner's grandchild, 7 year old Keitaro Urashima who was visiting for the summer. Also playing with them was a girl by the name of Mutsumi Otohime she was two years older than Keitaro but they didn't mind. There was also a second girl there who was the same age as Naruto however at the moment she was recuperating from a bad flu. Her name was Naru Narusegawa

Anyway they were all playing in the sand box while Kurama was busy chasing butterflies when Mutsumi was talking about something she heard from her parents.

"Hey Kei-kun, Ruto-kun did you know that if a boy and a girl go to Tokyo U together they live happily ever after" she said. Naruto and Keitaro where surprised at that. "Wouldn't it be nice if Kei-kun and I got into Tokyo U?"

"Yeah that would be great what about you and Naru-chan, Naruto" Keitaro asked. he had asked this as Naruto and little naru got along together like two peas in a pod that and Naruto would blush anytime Naru would hug him, everyone but Naruto's family was surprised he never got sick

"Of course we'll get in this way, we can get married too, and that's a promise of a lifetime dattebayo" Naruto replied.

Naru could only nod her head as her throat was soar. With this in mind the four made a promise to the other to get into Tokyo U together.

Keitaro with Mutsumi and Naruto with Naru. And thus Naruto had his new destiny laid out before him.

**And done**

**Okay so the idea for this came to me when I started Moonlight Warrior as I wanted to revive Minato and Kushina in it but couldn't find a good way to do it so I said no it's too much trouble but then this idea came and I started writing. **

**So in this Naruto will more or less get up to hilarious adventures with Keitaro and the gang as well as having a family to support all his endeavors. In this as you have seen Hikari and later Arashi will be Naruto's younger siblings.**

**Also pairings if not clear will be Naruto. U/ Naru. N and Keitaro/Mutsumi.**

**Anyway this is more or less a preview for what will happen, if enough people like this the story will truly begin next chapter. So if you like don't forget to review I'd like about at least ten before I actually decide to continue this or not. **

**So read and review guys.**

**Kilroy7087 over and out**


End file.
